Labyrinthwood
by MK26
Summary: The nine companions found an female elf injured, only waking up to remember her name and hometown, nothing more. ABANDONED.
1. The elf that lost her memories

**The story and plot has been rewritten into a slightly different and in my opinion, better, plot. Hope you guys still enjoy though. I hope I didn't make her too Mary-Sue? Gosh... Anyways, review!**

A clear wolf's howl was heard across the plains by all nine companions as they tensed up. The hobbit's fear of enemies made them huddle together as the remaining members held their weapons fiercely in their fighting stance. Only Gandalf remained his original position.

Then the wolf came charging towards Aragorn. He was about to swing his sword and behead the wolf until Legolas cried out.

"Stop! There's someone on it and not moving!" Aragorn cautiously approached the wolf.

Indeed, there was a girl whose ankle and head was bleeding very badly and was unconscious, he analyzed. Should he help the girl, whose side is unknown whether she was their enemy or ally?

Gandalf stood up for the girl and nodded to Aragorn, for Aragorn's thoughts were visibly written all over his face this time. Legolas wanted to offer a hand but Aragorn could manage it himself. Though they were still cautious of the stranger, he had set to work immediately to staunch the blood flow.

That night, only the hobbits and Gandalf slept, the others were still doubtful about the strange girl and the wolf.

The next morning came almost too soon and the stranger arouse from her deep sleep. She groggily rubbed her eyes and sat up. The pain from her ankle and head registered themselves as it shot through her body when she moved. She groaned and Aragorn was at her side, his hand at the hilt of his sword. Legolas, Gimli and Boromir turned to face her too.

"Who are you?" Both Aragorn and the stranger said in unison.

"You first." he commanded.

"... I think it's Arunoir? Arunoir... something... Arcade? No wait, it's Arcana. Arunoir Arcana. Where am I from..." She continued mumbling as if she wasn't surrounded by weapons. Aragorn then understood that she might have amnesia.

"You don't remember anything?"

"I guess so? I can remember... I'm Arunoir Arcana. I think I'm from the Labyrinthwood? How did I get here? Who, what are you people?" Her glassy grey eyes seemed to mesmerize some of their eyes but when she blinked again, it was gone.

"I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Legolas of Mirkwood. Boromir of Gondor and Gimli, son of Gloin. These hobbits are respectively Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meridoc Brandybuck and Perigrin Took." The hobbits smiled nervously and friendly at her as she smiled back.

"Just Sam."

"Just Merry and Pippin." The two others copied.

Legolas suspiciously looked at her, he had noticed that tingling sensation when she looked at them. He knew it was magic and it was strong, almost uncontrollable. A common citizen couldn't be wielding such power. Unless...

"Legolas, let's go, she's tagging along." Aragorn's voice broke his train of thoughts. He would think of it later then. Aragorn's look told him that she wasn't that simple but since she couldn't remember much, she was staying with them until she recovers.

She got onto her wolf with help from Legolas as the rest got on their horses. Gandalf kept eyeing her with kind eyes that Legolas couldn't understand.

"So you came from Labyrinthwood, Arunoir?" Legolas politely ask. "Does one goes in and never comes out like the books said?"

"Nonsense," she defended. "It's just confusing to have so many streets and junctions. They don't really have street names or anything."

'She still remembers the structure of her city then, so does she really have forgotten or is she faking it?' Legolas thought. 'And Gandalf looked like he knew her. I should ask him when I get the chance soon.'


	2. The song of desidelier

**Turn back right now! Back to chapter 1! I have rewritten it so please re-read. Oh right, disclaimers! I don't own LOTR, only own my PEOPLE :D**

After a long walk, night fell and the nine companions plus one tagged along elf settled themselves. Everyone seems to be sleeping until a soft singing voice, only audible to elves sensitive hearing, was heard in the middle of the night. Legolas woke up and suspiciously looked towards the direction of the sound.

_Eqo desidelier dez odoriez et ei cittenia_

_Eqo desidelier dez libaete et l'famatio_

A shadow was staring at the moon as it sang a song, both soothing yet depressing. The alluring voice was like a trap to its audience, drowning them into an unending sweet sadness. As Legolas moved to a side, he could finally see the mysterious owner of the voice. It was Arunoir, her face streaked with transparent tears.

_Eqo desidelier dez libertae et laes_

_Eqo desidelier non et redue_

_Eqo desidelier et rimilier_

In what ways she had gotten herself up on the highest branch of the tree, Legolas was almost dying to know. He had gotten his answer soon, as he spotted the loyal black wolf resting beside her. The wolf must have carried his owner up.

_Que et lue_

_Que et eqo?_

Arunoir finished her song softly. As she looked down she saw Legolas looking right back at her. Again, Legolas could feel that same tingling sensation when she stared at him with those eyes. He could almost swore he saw light blue swirls in it. Arunoir quickly wiped her face with frustration.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she blinked her tears away furiously. he couldn't much understand what she had sang.

"I'm sorry to wake you up. The song just came into my mind earlier and I felt an urge to sing. I know it's weird." The wolf licked her face playfully and she giggled a bit.

"What does it mean? It's not the common language, right?" Legolas questioned but without any malice in it.

"No, it's not a common language. It's an ancient language of Labyrinthwood. It basically means

_'I miss the scent of my town_

_I miss the joys of a family_

_I miss the freedom of days_

_I wish not to be burdened_

_I wish to remember_

_Who is he?_

_Who am I?'_

I don't know why I remember the ancient language though, I guess maybe I used it frequently?" She explained.

Legolas promptly nodded and broke the eye contact with her. If he had stared a bit longer, he felt that he might fall into her 'spell'.

"Arunoir, I used to know someone whose name was Aru. She told me it meant the night."

Arunoir slightly nodded and signaled him to continue with his story. He didn't know what came over him to tell this stranger about his past. He felt a comforting presence around her but he would deny it in front of others.

"She was..."


	3. The meaning of engagement?

**I was travelling across countries today so sorry for the late update. **

**Arkie: Thanks, I will try to update daily through my short school break.**

**Beaufale: Really? I wasn't planning to make her like that coz I'm not a smart one anyways. xD **

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter! This chapter is told from Arunoir's POV when it's the present. Most of this chapter are flashbacks.**

_The young Legolas softly knocked the white door._

"_Come in."_

"_Um, hi, I'm Legolas, your name is Arunoir right?" Legolas sat down at a chair near the bed._

"_Yea, you can call me Aru though. I can't see you right now… May I ask how do you look like? I'm curious." The girl had a bandage that went around her head, covering both of her eyes. Her black hair was covering most of the bandage._

"_Ah, I have long blonde hair and blue eyes." Legolas held her hands and let her touch his hair._

"_So smooth. Say Legolas, your name is too long? Can I just call you Las?" She chuckled, shifting her position on her bed._

"_Sure, Aru. Um, may I know what happened to your eye?" She bit her lips for a while._

"_I was chased by insects and one of them scratched me. Their poison temporary blinded me so I had to come to Mirkwood for its treatment." He nodded then remembers that she couldn't see._

"_Ah, I see. So… are you going to be staying on the bed? Aren't you bored?" Legolas questioned._

"_Of course I am! I longed to listen to the night breeze. And I have no one to talk to now." She pouted childishly._

"_Well, I am talking to you! I can't do much but I think I can at least bring you to the window and talk to you every day." Arunoir's face lit up._

"_Thanks Las! Thanks so much!" Legolas smiled happily. It was so rare that he actually talked to an elfling, furthermore, they seems be friends now._

"So... that is the Arunoir you know?" I asked. It felt so familiar. I had been to Mirkwoods once for treatment too. There was this elfling who accompanied me everyday.

"Yes, I do hope I see her soon too, we made a promise that we wasn't really aware of its actual meaning. We actually said we would get married when we grew older." Legolas chuckled lightly.

"_Hey Las, where are we going?"_

"_Just follow, Aru, you will know when we get there!" Little Legolas was pulling Arunoir's small hands towards the giant trees._

"_There, we have reached. Um, Aru, if we like someone very much, it means we can get engaged then married when we get older right?" Legolas innocently asked._

"_Yes, yea, I think so. Why?"_

"_S-so, Aru, let's get engaged! And we shall marry each other in the future, 'kay He nervously shifted his foot around._

"_Sure! I like you very much, Las. Let's give each other something for this promise! Um, um, take this necklace." Arunoir handed him her midnight blue moon shaped necklace._

"_And do accept my necklace too." Legolas handed her his green leaf-shaped necklace. And together they wore the necklace and smiled oh so innocently._

I touched the necklace that I had wore around my neck instintively. I had never took it down before as I had vaguely remembered that it bores a great importance to me. Now that I look at Legolas, he actually sounds familiar.

Legolas looked at me curiously.

"At that time, we just said that it was 'liked each other very much' but now I know I love her so.. I'm going to look for her when this all ends. Ah, I must be talking too much." Legolas quickly covered his mouth.

"No, you aren't..." I offered a smile of my own.

To be continued.


	4. Wink

**I'm back! (Others: not like anyone misses you.) Anyways, enjoy and please please review! It keeps me motivated (Others: What type of motivation is that?) Oh and I have not watched LOTR for quite some time and is unable to do so, so... my plot would be a bit messy and stuff xD Ok, my rambling ends here- Ah and thanks Beaufale again~~~ I hope that I can keep you hooked on the story! It's not Arunoir's POV by the way.**

The ten companions stopped for a break as everyone was quite tired even if their faces didn't show it. Boromir was with Merry and Pippin, attempting to teach both of them to use a sword.

Arunoir was sitting aside polishing her harp and daggers.

"Do you carry your harp everywhere?" Legolas curiously asked. "I don't see any point in taking a harp around especially if there is dangers and you only have your daggers."

"Yes, although it's not just a harp. You'll see more to it." Arunoir sent a small innocent wink to Legolas as he turned bright red.

"There's a fruit in Nightwoods that has the same colour as your face called tomato." Arunoir laughed and that only made him blushed even more.

Arunoir turned to Gimli as soon as the dwarf spoke.

"We should not go over the mountain! Let us go under it; let us go to the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!"

"I do-" Arunoir was cut short when Boromir shouted.

"What is that?"

"Just a wisp of cloud!" Gimli waved off the matter.

Arunoir strained her eyes and stared to the sky, it wasn't just a cloud. Something asked every single nerve in her to hide. In fear.

"Crebain from Dunland! Hide!" Everyone hid in mere seconds. Sam quickly put out the fire. Arunoir then spotted her precious wolf was still standing there, glaring at the black spots in the sky.

"Howl! Stop looking!" Arunoir ran out of her hiding place and tried to drag Howl with her.

"Arunoir!" Legolas gasped and ran out to drag both of them to his hiding place.

"Why did you run out? It was so close, you know you made m- everyone worried." A frown was visible on his pale face.

"I'm sorry..." She lowered her head and patted her gigantic wolf that seemed to take up most of the space.

"It's never mind now that you're safe. Just don't do that again." Legolas said while he watched the "birds" flew away.

Soon, they came out and Gandalf began looking to the south. He then muttered some stuff that Arunoir wasn't paying any attention to, although she heard the last sentence which made her eyes go wide.

"We must take the path of Caradhras."

To be continued.


	5. Humanly elves

**I'm sorry for late update, I fell asleep half way due to having flu now. Anyways, review review and enjoy! Thanks Beaufale again! I will be honest and say I have no idea for to reply to that but anyways Legolas is cool and cute! *eyes shines* Hope everyone who reads this enjoys!**

Arunoir was freezing and shivering, she hadn't brought much thick clothes with her for her small fragile body. Every now and then she would accidentally fall face first into the snow, only to be caught by Legolas.

"I wonder if you are an elf or a human, you seem to be incapable of keeping yourself warm or steady in this weather." Legolas said, glancing at her at times.

"W-well, t-t-try being o-one of the S-Silvastra elves. W-we are more humanly t-than you think." Arunoir shivered through her talking.

"I can see so. Now come here, Aru." Legolas and her had started calling each other their nicknames ever since both of them confirmed that Arunoir was indeed the young childhood friend he had. Her hair had faded from it's original brown black hair into the now light brown hair.

She nodded and he pulled her over and held her tight in his arms.

Arunoir could see her cheeks burn up and Legolas wasn't being helpful at all. He kept grinning at her while continuing to 'warm her up'.

"Y-you, w-what are you t-trying to do?" As the group continued walking, she felt more like being dragged along in the snow by him.

"Warming up the poor elfling in my way." Amusement was written all over his face.

Suddenly, Frodo tumbled and Aragorn quickly grabbed him before the hobbit could roll off the mountain. Frodo was back on his feet but he couldn't find the ring anywhere.

Everyone panicked and searched through the thick snow. Soon, Boromir held the ring up, and was seemingly enchanted by its evil.

"It is so strange, that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over such a little thing." He muttered.

"Boromir, give the ring to Frodo now!" Aragorn commanded and Arunoir let out a breath that she hadn't realised she was holding.

"I care not." Boromir handed Frodo the One Ring, and with keen eyes, she could see Aragorn released his firm grip on his sword.

So he has been aware of Boromir's thinking of the One Ring, Arunoir thought.

As they continued, Arunoir could hear a wizard's chants somewhere in the mountains, ever since she was blinded once, she relied more on her hearings.

"Do you hear that?" She whispered to Legolas. He shook his head at first but then he nodded soon after a few minutes.

"He's trying to bring down the mountains!" The snow that once peacefully resided on the top of the mountain became an avalanche and came down on their heads.

A few moments later, everyone came up on the surface.

"We should go through the mines!" Gimli insisted.

"Let the ring bearer decide." Gandalf replied

Frodo thought for a while, then said, "We shall go though the mines." Arunoir shivered again, but of not being able to see the sky soon.

"It reads, doors of Durin, speak friend and enter." Gandalf explained and he tried one series of magical passwords and charms, but nothing worked.

As Gandalf tried, Arunoir, Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn sat aside having a conversation about the Nightwoods. Pippin and Merrt was throwing stones while Sam let the pony to leave.

"Do not disturb the waters, we know not of what resides in it."

"Oh it's useless."

"Gandalf, what is the word for friend in elvish?" Frdo asked, at the same time, Gimli asked Arunoir, "What type of fruit then, that is sweet, in Nightwoods?"

"Melon! Honey melons!" Arunoir happily answered, a few seconds ahead of Gandalf's reply of 'mellon'.

Yet the doors opened anyways, even though the correct answer was the second one, not the fruit one.

Arunoir turned and stared at the new dark spot.

"Oh melons." And some laughed.


	6. Shining like jewels

**So sleepy... I'm sleep deprived now. Anyways, thanks again Beaufale for taking your time to review! Thanks Rennya, though the sushi knife might come in handy. Hehe... Crap, I'm rambling! REVIEW! ENJOY! Now read... xD**

A sense of darkness wraps around Arunoir. It wasn't the calm and peaceful feeling of the night sky's darkness, but is of one of the unstable and eerie feeling.

"No..." Gimli repeated. "No..." Arunoir quickly turned to see him. Legolas removed an arrow from the dead Dwarf's head.

"Goblins." Legolas spat out in disgust as Arunoir frowned her hardest.

"We should make for gap of Rohan. We should have never been here." Boromir suggested. A part of Arunoir agreed with him, ready to flee away from this dark place.

"Aragorn!" She quickly cleared her thoughts and spun around on her heels. A gigantic creature, which resembles somehow like an octopus to Arunoir, has gleefully helped itself with its tentacle around Frodo. It was pulling its prey, Frodo, towards itself. The octopus, which Arunoir labeled it, has risen form the waters outside.

Aragorn and Boromir jumped up from their spot and faster than one second, they started slashing its tentacles. Only after a while, then it released its death grip of Frodo.

"Into the mines!" Everyone immediately obeyed and ran inside the mines.

"We must be swift and silent. It is a four day journey to the other side, and there are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." Gandalf said while he lit up his staff.

Arunoir stared at the enclosed ceiling, a bit afraid that she would not be able toseethe clear starry sky anymore. She shook her head to rid of those negative thoughts and followed closely. The trip was not very long, but it felt like she was walking the corridors of eternity. Her mind was blank as she tightly held onto the edge of Legolas's shirt.

"I do not recall this place." Gandalf's voice snapped her back to reality. She blinked for a few while then staggered back.

"Oh Valar, sorry Legolas, wasn't meaning to ruin your neatness of clothes..." She muttered under her breath.

He snickered, and it felt pretty odd for Arunoir, for she was under the impression that he should be the perfect elf, though either way she hadn't had a single negative thought about him. She found a suitable rock and sat on it.

"I miss my brother."

"Oh? Who is this brother that you keep mentioning, Aru?" Legolas tilted his head.

"Heehee, you look funny, anyways, my brother is my twin!"

"That isn't the answer."

"His name is Laeri Frozenrain. It's meaning is Day, which is the opposite to my name. Considering he knows healing skills and not me." She mumbled the last sentence.

"AH!" Arunoir once again swung her head tothe owner of the voice. She was certain that one day she will be turning her head like an owl soon. "It is that way."

"How do you know it, mister Gandalf?" Merry piped up.

"I don't, but the air isn't that foul smelling this way. So when in doubt, Meriadoc, do follow your nose." Arunoir snorted, unladylike at the reply he made. It reminds her of Howl, who is casually strolling behind the group, as if it was to protect them in some way.

"Let me risk a bit more light." Gandalf said, and he made his staff to shine brighter. Now, Arunoir was able to see the huge room and its tall pillars supporting the ceiling. She felt small though she would not like to admit it. It was a tad bit too sensitive for her.

"Ah..." Arunoir made a weird amazed sound and Gimli smiled.

"I love dwarves' works." Her eyes shone like glittering jewels. Legolas who was paying attention to her at the side would admit she was in fact, looking cute with her awe in her eyes.

To be continued.


End file.
